Remus fell into the Veil
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Alternative Universe to the Battle in the Department of Mysteries. Remus Lupin is the one who died instead of Sirius Black. Mention of a Harry/Tonks. Other Pairings. ONE SHOT. Extra: I change the summary thanks to a Guest review. COMPLETE.


.

* * *

***This fanfiction, was originally a single and short One Shot about a change during the battle in the department of Mysteries. In this world, it was Remus Lupin who fell through the veil after Bellatrix Lestrange's attack.**

***Sirius survives and there will not Remus/Tonks.**

***I also changed some things. My first idea was for a Harry/Luna and Snape/Tonks.**

*******Disclaimer****: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"**Remus fell into the Veil"**

_A Harry Potter Fanfic._

_By Spidey_Legend._

* * *

Created: 01/08/2014

Finished: 02/08/2014

Edited: 23/06/2015

* * *

**S**irius Black was worried, more than ever in all his life and everything because of what happened during the battle in the Department of Mysteries.

Remus Lupin had died, through the Veil to save Harry and him of the attack perpetrated by his deranged psychopath cousin; the crazy Bellatrix Lestrange.

Sirius and all the presents there, manage to won against Voldemort's lackeys, the so called Death Eaters.

The surprising thing was that Lucius Malfoy was among the captured by the Aurors.

Althought Bellatrix was succesfully in escape from them.

She always was causing problems and Harry, vowing revenge, followed her.

Bellatrix shrieks in extasy about Remus death without a care in the world and Sirius had not other choice but to follow both of them.

He did not want his godson to committe a great mistake and with that changing forever into someone who wasn't because of that act. After all, the first death always caused the final leapfrog that did not have to be crossed.

When Sirius arrived at the encounter between Harry and Bellatrix, not everything was as he hoped.

Harry felt annoyed and rather furious for moments but it seemed as if he was talking with someone.

Sirius could felt that someone had whispered something that only he could hear.

Bellatrix, meanwhile, was in in the ground; with her lost glance and hoping that Harry did something. Not sure what, but the diabolic smile never left her face.

Suddenly, the fears of Sirius became reality and with a glance that never had seen in the boy before, he could observe the attempt of putting the killing curse on Remus' murderer.

Sirius entered panic. He didn't have long time to decide. He had to act right now and in precise form.

He removed his wand and aimed to Bellatrix.

He decided to forget all their better and happy moments of childhood.

He knew he couldn't do it otherwise. He had to kill Bellatrix to save Harry.

He looked into her eyes one last time and shouted: _"Avada Kedabra"._

Harry and Bellatrix watched Sirius for the first time and understood what he had done.

The Unforgivable reached to Bellatrix and kill her instantaneously without giving her any chance of survival or defense.

Harry remained fearless during seconds.

Then he started to scream.

Harry was suffering.

Voldemort was attacking him.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

***Well, I think this change several things.**

***With Remus dead, there will not be any romance between Remus and Nymhadora. No Teddy Lupin.**

***We can accept that Harry and Nymphadora become closer because Remus death and slowly fall for each other.**

***No Harry/Ginny. Ginny will be too jealous of Tonks.**

***After the revealing of Voldemort, Sirius was cleared of all charges in a late attempt of Fudge of save his neck. Fudge fell in disgrace.**

***Severus killed Albus and become Headmaster. Most of these events remained the same but with Sirius wanting to pursuit Snape.**

***In the battle of Hogwarts, some battles changes.**

***Sirius fought Rodolphus Lestrange who wants revenge for Bellatrix. Nymphadora fought Rabastan. Both Death Eaters lost their battle and life.**

***Filius Flitwick fought Antonin Dolohov from the beginning and managed to kill him.**

***Ginny, Luna and Hermione fought Yaxley and Runcorn but after Luna got hurt, Hermione defeat Runcorn but Ginny got sloppy and would be murdered by Yaxley. Molly Weasley got into berserker mode and killed both Yaxley and Runcorn.**

***Percy managed to calm her mother. Fred also died in the battle.**

***Harry killed Voldemort just like in the books.**

***Nymphadora kissed Harry in the lips meanwhile everyone was celebrating.**

***One month after the battle, every Death Eater was given the dementor kissed, starting with Lucius Malfoy.**

***Narcissa Malfoy is the only Death Eater pardoned of her crimes. **

***Draco Malfoy, instead was imprisoned in Azkaban for one year. After his freedom, his wand is snapped. Then he would start to date Astoria Greengrass after breaking up with her long time girlfriend Pansy Parkinson.**

***Harry married Nympadora. They will have three children. The eldest, a daughter called Lily Ginny Potter and two twins, boys called James Sirius Potter and Teddy Remus Potter.**

***Sirius left Grimmauld Place to Harry and Nymphadora. **

***He will live with Andromeda.**

***Kingsley is elected as Minister of Magic.**

***Minerva McGonagall is elected as Headmistress of Hogwarts.**

***The rest of the survivors live more and less the same as the books.**

* * *

**EXTRA**

***For Severus Snape's fans: Those who like him (like myself) could think that he survives thanks to Fawkes cured him. Then he got cleared of all charges but he decides to leave Great Britain, tired of the school and his painfully memories.**

***Those that don't like him or don't care about his welfare it's really simple. He just died like in the books.**

* * *

.


End file.
